Perły i wieprze/1
1}} o perłach historia sznura pereł Opowieść ta, z wielkim przeze mnie opowiedziana smutkiem i dość znaczną goryczą, posłużyć może za straszliwy przykład dla ludzi, nie uznających ukrytej mądrości Salomonowych przypowieści i nie widzących majaczącego w oddali marnego kresu każdej ziemskiej sprawy. Historia ta może być czytana cicho albo głośno, może być także nie czytana wcale; cicho powinni ją czytać ludzie nieszczęśliwi, głośno powinni ją czytać kaznodzieje, nie czytać jej wcale mogą - bez urazy z mojej strony - ludzie skazani na dożywotnie więzienie lub tacy, co się zamierzają wieszać. Jest to opowieść dla każdego wieku i stanu, a dowie się z niej każdy, co następuje: Pan Paweł Kiercz (Kiercz!) był człowiekiem w całej pełni szczęśliwym i dlatego poszedł na przechadzkę do Łazienek. Nie jest to wniosek tak chamsko prosty, jakby się zdawać mogło na pierwszy rzut oka; po głębszej bowiem obserwacji dochodzi się do przekonania, że na przechadzkę przedwieczorną wychodzą jedynie ludzie w zupełności szczęśliwi, lub też całkowicie i beznadziejnie nieszczęśliwi. Szczęśliwy idzie dlatego, żeby z wielkim serdecznym politowaniem spojrzeć na nieszczęśliwych i - na odwrót. Idzie po to, aby promienieć szczęściem, popatrzeć na kwiaty i na wyzłoconą w słońcu wodę i dlatego także, że mu jest zupełnie wszystko jedno, którędy się wałęsa ze swoim szczęściem, które nosi w sercu, podobnie jak to czyni człowiek, który nie miał szczęścia w życiu. Temu też wszystko jedno, kędy się wlecze ze swoją beznadziejnością i wszystko mu jest jedno, czy patrzy na kwiaty, czy na krzesła w domu; idzie też po to między ludzi, żeby czasem spojrzeć z uzasadnioną wściekłością na jakąś promieniejącą fizjognomię. Na przechadzkę nie chodzą tylko ludzie niezdecydowani, to jest tacy, którzy czekają albo na ostatnie szczęśliwe słowo (wygrana na loterii, apopleksja wuja, rentowna katastrofa kolejowa), albo na ostatnie uderzenie losu. Wyliczanie różnorodności form nieszczęsnych zawiodłoby nas zbyt daleko. Pan Paweł zasię był to człowiek wybitnie szczęśliwy, co było widocznym z każdego nawet jego ruchu; szedł sobie powoli wywijając laską, drugą rękę ukrywszy nonszalancko w kieszeni, w której pobrzękiwał do taktu srebrną monetą. Pogwizdywał od czasu do czasu strzelając dookoła roześmianymi oczyma, gdyby się zaś zwyczajem nimf i faunów przejrzał był w tej chwili w wodzie, byłby nie twarz ujrzał własną, lecz - słońce, promienie bowiem spływały mu ze źrenic na rumiane policzki koloru ślicznego, dojrzałego jabłka. Kapelusz, nasunięty na tył głowy, odsłaniał czoło jasne i książęce dumne. Nawet w krawacie pana Pawła był niezmierny zasób fantazji, i w kolorze mocno rozradowanym, i w sposobie upięcia. Kokarda w dziewiczym warkoczu nie ma w sobie tyle wdzięcznego uroku, ile go miał fantazyjny krawat pana Pawła Kiercza. Był to człowiek dość zasobny i jeden z tych, na których kaprawy los zezem nie patrzy i zawsze coś ciepłą przyda ręką, mógł się o nic nie troszczyć, niewiele zresztą mając wymagań. Do tego wszystkiego żonę miał wcale... wcale... Niewiasta ta była kształtów przyzwoicie pełnych i smakowitych, szczęśliwi ludzie bowiem lubią obfitość we wszystkim i raczej wolą nadmiar niż brak. Nadmiar w korpulencji pani Kierczowej był równocześnie poręką jej dobroci serca i czystości obyczajów, nie była to bowiem kobieta skora do fatygi i do romantycznych utrapień, szczególnie w porze letniej, kiedy ludzie zażywni zawsze się męczą. Stąd też pochodzi, że pan Kiercz, chociaż zasadniczo już pewnym był swojej żony, najpewniejszym jej był jednakże w lecie, z czego można by przy odpowiedniej sposobności wysnuć pożyteczne wnioski na temat zależności kobiecej cnoty - od temperatury. Było właśnie lato i pan Kiercz miał najidealniejszy spokój w sercu i w duszy. Ułożywszy żonę do drzemki poobiedniej, sam wyszedł na miasto, kupił bardzo czerwoną różę do butonierki, zapalił bardzo wonne cygaro i krokiem lekkomyślnego szczęśliwca i szczęśliwego włóczęgi poszedł zażywać cienia w Łazienkowskim parku. Czasem po drodze zaśmiał się sam do siebie bez głębszego powodu, czasem do spotkanej dzieweczki, czasem do nieba. Nie można jednak powiedzieć, aby mu samotna włóczęga spływała na bezmyślności, pan Paweł bowiem miał bardzo miłą i trudną równocześnie do zrealizowania manię zapamiętywania numerów przejeżdżających dorożek. Czy się kształcił na statystę, czy na profesora uniwersytetu, czy na detektywa - nie wiadomo, dość że żadna z dorożek minąć go nie mogła bez pozostawienia głębokiego śladu w postaci kilku cyfr w usilnie pracującym mózgu pana Pawła. Zdarzało się, że nieraz pan Kiercz był mocno zamyślony i turkot kół i człapanie jasnokościstego konia budziło go za późno, zawsze jednak głęboki ten człowiek w lot przytomniał i choćby mu przyszło biec za dorożką, zawsze mimo to dojrzał, że dorożka, której woźnica jest ospowaty i ma na czerwono zaogniony wrzód po lewej stronie nosa, jej koń zaś posiada lewe oko w stanie zupełnie nieczynnym, prawe zaś w stanie najzupełniej biernym - nosi numer taki i taki. Cyfry te, nic na pozór nie mówiące człowiekowi o małym albo też żadnym filozoficznym wykształceniu, tworzyły dla pana Kiercza kanwę do snucia głębokich rozmyślań. Ważył je w mózgu, szukał ukrytych między nimi i przypadkowym pasażerem skojarzeń, niesłychanie subtelnym rachunkiem starał się z nich wylogarytmować wiek konia lub wyprorokować przyszłe losy automedona. Nie wspominam już nawet o rozmaitych pobocznych dygresjach filozoficznych, które pan Paweł długim snuł łańcuchem. Czyż to nie był człowiek szczęśliwy? Dokoła promiennej postaci pana Kiercza snuła się jakaś nieuchwytna, dziwna poezja, jak tęczowe obrzeże dookoła latarni. Było mu też dobrze na świecie i dobrze było każdemu, co się z nim zetknął, wielką jest bowiem korzyścią dla człowieka spotkanie z mędrcom, który nie potrzebując wiele, w szczęściu chadza i w pogodzie ducha. Pan Kiercz wprawdzie nikomu nigdy nic nie dawał, nigdy jednak od nikogo nic nie brał - radosny i wolny duch. Taki był, kiedy dnia trzynastego czerwca o godzinie szóstej po południu krążył swobodnym krokiem po żwirze Łazienkowskich alei. Przypatrywał się drzewom i ludziom, kwiatom i chmurom i błogosławił im jasnością spojrzenia. Wszedł właśnie roześmiany w aleję, którą jeżdżą bogate lafiryndy, i przystanął widząc, że z daleka nadjeżdża powóz. Przystanął na chwilę, dobrze jest bowiem znać jego numer, niewiele bowiem powozów jeździ z takim szykiem, z jakim ten nadjeżdżał. Siedziała w nim donna niesłychanie wytworna, nie tak jednak, aby przez moment nie można było pomyśleć, że jej dziadek był kamienicznym stróżem. Przed oczyma pana Pawła mignęła twarz wcale piękna, choć sztywna i umiejętnie pobielona, co go bynajmniej nie zastanowiło, on patrzy bowiem ciekawym wzrokiem na latarnie, na których szkle, wedle zwyczaju, czerwoną farbą maluje się numer dorożki. - Nie ma! - pomyślał - to jest powóz prywatny... Słuszności tej uwagi dowodziła również baronowska korona, pyszniąca się z boku powozu; jej się tedy począł przypatrywać pan Paweł dla rekompensaty, gdy nagle w tejże chwili - skamieniał. Zdarzyło mu się to wprawdzie po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale skamieniał. Stało się to ni mniej, ni więcej tylko dlatego, że w owej chwili, kiedy baczny wzrok zwrócił na arystokratyczne emblematy i już począł wskutek tego błyskawicznie rozumieć sztywne, wielkopańskie wyrzucanie nóg końskich, podobne do wyrzucania nóg tabetycznego księcia - ujrzał nagle osuwający się z powozu na stopień, a ze stopnia na ziemię długi, wspaniały, przepyszny sznur pereł. Krzyknął pan Paweł mimo woli zduszonym głosem, jakby tym chciał zwrócić uwagę siedzącej w powozie matrony, powóz jednak potoczył się dalej. Można, a nawet należy poczynić w tym miejscu spostrzeżenia, jak postępować zwykł człowiek, który widzi, że inny, przed nim idący, cośkolwiek gubi. Oto tak: człowiek głupio uczciwy i lekkomyślny rzuca się w te pędy, podnosi rzecz zgubioną i biegnie co sił, aby dogonić poszkodowanego, którego z przyrodzonej głupoty zawsze dogoni, ten zaś jest wtedy bardzo rozczulony, bardzo wzruszony, ale patrzy na znalazcę z politowaniem i myśli sobie w duszy zawsze jedno: "idiota, ale dobrze, że oddał!" Człowiek nie tak lekkomyślny, trochę zrównoważony i czyniący wszystko z rozsądkiem, woła za nieostrożnym, sam się nie spiesząc, woła zaś tak przezornie, że słyszy go zawsze tylko jego własne sumienie, bardzo zaś rzadko usłyszy go ten, co zgubił. Człowiek zupełnie nielekkomyślny i najzupełniej zrównoważony nie biegnie, nie wola, tylko podniósłszy rzecz znalezioną, ocenia ją fachowo, następnie zaś chowa przezornie rzecz cenną, grat zaś bez wartości składa w redakcji jakiegoś pisma albo w policji. Ostatnia metoda jest metodą mędrców, a polega na tym, że mędrzec odwraca się przede wszystkim i rozejrzy się zawsze bacznie, badając, czy kto inny jeszcze nie zauważył rzeczy zgubionej, potem nad nią przystaje, manipuluje coś z chustką do nosa, potem ją upuszcza, następnie zaś podnosi już nie samą, potem się wraca ze swej drogi i idzie zaułkami do domu, gdzie dopiero drzwi na klucz zamknąwszy, bada powoli i bez pośpiechu, czym go los obdarzył. Metody te, z których trzy ostatnie są patentowane, pierwsza zaś z nich nie ma zasadniczo praktycznego zastosowania ze względu na powszechne uświadomienie społeczne - przychodzą do głowy same przez się, w odpowiedniej chwili, bez uprzedniego próbowania. I chociaż pan Paweł Kiercz krzyknął wedle metody drugiej, uczynił to raczej ze względu na wyjątkowość rzeczy zgubionej, instynktownie zaś, jako mędrzec, zastosował metodę mędrców, najkompletniejszą, przezorną i ze wszystkich metod najpewniejszą. Powóz już był daleko, a on jeszcze stał, właściwie zaś to mu wzruszenie odebrało władzę w nogach. Znam to uczucie z czasów, kiedy mi przyniesiono wiadomość, że wygrałem milion na loterii, co się potem na szczęście okazało nieprawdą, musiałbym bowiem wtedy zapłacić krawca, co jest przeciwnym ludzkiej naturze i niezgodnym z poczuciem sprawiedliwości. Po chwili dopiero zwrócił pan Kiercz wzrok naokół, zbadał, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i że nikt prócz niego nie widział; na wszelki wypadek jednakże, zanim się zbliżył do tego miejsca, gdzie w prochu ziemi walały się perły, uczynił parę kroków tam i z powrotem, chociaż nogi się pod nim trzęsły, a na czoło wyszedł rosisty pot. Serce uderzać w nim poczęło zupełnie nierytmicznie, zaś fala krwi uderzyła mu do głowy, kiedy się pochylił, zgarnął ręką ogromny sznur pereł i nawet na nie nie patrząc - gdyż wzrok miał ustawicznie a czujnie zwrócony przed siebie - ukrył je w kieszeni. Coś się w nim w tej chwili załamało, jakby go obciążyła nagle waga pereł, pan Kiercz jednakże nie miał czasu na filozoficzne refleksje, cały zajęty lisim rzemiosłem uchodzenia z niebezpiecznego miejsca. Przesąd to jest, że tylko dziki Indianin, i to do tego wyborowy, jakaś "Skórzana Pończocha", "Chytry Lis" albo "Nakrapiany Wąż", tak umie niszczyć za sobą ślady, że sam siebie odnaleźć by nie potrafił - albowiem wszelki cywilizowany człowiek, kiedy mu się sposobność do tego nadarzy, wydobywa do chwilowego użytku z niewiadomego jakiegoś ukrycia taki ogromny zasób złodziejskiego sprytu, że można by tym obdarować wszystkie plemiona Apaczów, Siuksów i Komanczów. Można by to określić zwartym aforyzmem, że złodziej w człowieku rodzi się na poczekaniu i dojrzewa. Jest to niewątpliwym dowodem giętkości inteligencji, która się cudownie do wszystkiego nałamać potrafi, złodziejski bowiem fach jest rzeczą trudną, choć nie wymaga dowodu ukończenia kursów uniwersyteckich. Wszystko już na świecie ma swój szablon i metodę, a tylko w tym właśnie złodziejskim fachu udało się utrzymać w stanie nieskażonym pewną naturalność popędu i indywidualizm w wykonaniu, wskutek czego można słusznie fach ten zaliczać do zawodów wolnych. Pan Kiercz zaś był człowiekiem inteligentnym, tym też mu łatwiej przyszło wesprzeć rozsądkiem przyrodzone każdemu człowiekowi, a zazwyczaj drzemiące w nim zdolności. On tylko wykonywał automatycznie to, co mu od tej chwili począł podszeptywać złodziejski instynkt. Instynkt zaś miał do niego długą i roztropną mowę: - Panie Kiercz - mówiło mu coś ze środka - jesteś w tej chwili człowiekiem bogatym. Moje uszanowanie panu, panie Kiercz, niech pan przyjmie moje serdeczne powinszowania. Ale przede wszystkim żadnych wzruszeń i niech pan zrobi wesołą twarz!... Pan Kiercz otarł ręką spocone czoło i mimo woli się uśmiechnął; zawrócił w jakąś boczną aleję i szedł przed siebie, najdziwaczniej kołując. Spotykanych ludzi widział jak przez mgłę, od czasu do czasu zaś wkładał rękę do kieszeni i z jakąś nabożną trwogą dotykał pereł, które się zwinęły w kłębek jak wąż i jak wąż były zimne. Ile razy pan Kiercz poczuł ten dziwny, cudowny chłód, tyle razy drgnął, serce poczynało w nim bić żywiej, a rozsądek pracować poczynał w nim usilnie. Pan Kiercz chciał gonić przed siebie, wskoczyć do pierwszej spotkanej dorożki i jechać na gwałt do domu, rozsądek zaś ułapił go za połę surduta i szeptał: - Powoli, powoli... Mógłby się kto słusznie zastanowić, dlaczego się pan dziś śpieszy, kiedy pan całe życie chodzi z powagą i dostojnie?... Dorożką jechać nie można! Nie daj Boże ślad jakiś albo podejrzenie na pana, można dowiedzieć się od dorożkarza, skąd pan jechał... Na dorożce jest przecież numer, panie Kiercz! Szedł więc pan Paweł spokojnie nad podziw, chociaż dusza jego była już w domu i przypatrywała się perłom. Wszedł w uczęszczane ulice, gdzie począł spotykać znajomych; nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle, sądził jednakże, że musi zapewne być cokolwiek blady, co może zastanowić niejednego. Ukradkiem więc przejrzał się w lustrzanych szybach wystawowych, kiedy nagle drgnął: ujrzał w szybie swoją sylwetę całą obwieszoną sznurami pereł i diademami z brylantów, przystanął, był bowiem przed wielkim sklepem jubilerskim. Czuł, że blednie, więc przyśpieszył kroku i począł przechodzić wciąż z jednej strony ulicy na drugą bardzo sprytnie i pomysłowo. A ze środka słychać było najwyraźniej: - Panie Kiercz, jesteś pan bardzo bogaty... Moje uszanowanie panu! Ale żonie ani słowa, słyszy pan, ani słowa!... Nad tym zagadnieniem pan Paweł się zastanowił; przyglądał mu się ze wszystkich stron i dowiódł wreszcie sam sobie historycznie, że ze zwierzenia tajemnicy kobiecie nigdy jeszcze nic dobrego nie wyszło. Słusznie i sprawiedliwie. Wielu przyjemnych ludzi do dziś dnia jeszcze siedzi po kryminałach, a to dlatego, że zawierzyli kobiecie. - Kobieta - myślał pan Paweł - powinna widzieć szczęście, źródła szczęścia jednakże znać nie powinna. A nuż babie przyjdzie na myśl pójść do kościoła i wyspowiadać się, a wtedy ksiądz każe jej postąpić jak należy pod grozą utraty nieba. Co lepsze w tym wypadku: stracić niebo czy perły? Pan Kiercz zadrżał na samą myśl i włożył rękę w kieszeń. - Och, są!... - Dobry wieczór panu, panie Kiercz - zawołał ktoś w tej chwili. Pan Paweł w odpowiedzi dwie rzeczy uczynił równocześnie: zaśmiał się i nastraszył się śmiertelnie. Wyjął czym prędzej rękę z kieszeni i ciągle się uśmiechając, uchylił kapelusza. Jakiś znajomy przeszedł tuż obok niego, ale go Kiercz nie poznał; przyśpieszył jednakże kroku i szedł już prosto ku domowi, coraz bardziej mu się bowiem czyniło gorąco i coraz więcej był spocony. W domu nastraszył się światła; żona siedziała przy lampie i czytała jakąś opuchłą książkę, co Kierczowi było na rękę, udał bowiem, że jej nie chce przeszkadzać i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Myślał o tym, jak by niewidocznie zamknąć drzwi na klucz, ale się bał, że to może zwrócić uwagę. Po godzinie zastanowienia się wpadł na genialny koncept, udał się bowiem ze swoim skarbem do lokalu, z wejścia do którego przyzwoity człowiek nigdy i nikomu sprawy nie zdaje. Zamknięcie się w nim na klucz jest również uzasadnione obyczajową tradycją. Zachowywał się cicho jak mysz. Wydobył perły z ukrycia i poczuł, że mu w gardle zasycha: był to ogromny bicz pereł wielkich, cudownie lśniących, z różowym odcieniem, bardzo ciężkich. Panu Kierczowi uczyniło się słabo. - Milion! - pomyślał i począł liczyć perły szeptem, jakby w tym nieodpowiednim na modlitwy miejscu odmawiał różaniec. Był już przy dziewięćdziesiątej, kiedy nagle ozwało się dyskretne pukanie do drzwi. - Pawełku, czyś nie zachorował? - pytała żona. Pan Kiercz zadrżał i ukrył perły błyskawicznym ruchem. Pojął, że stracił rachubę czasu i przesiedział tu pół godziny co najmniej, w każdym razie troskliwość żony była uzasadniona. Uspokoił ją tedy czym prędzej. Pan Paweł poczuł się jednak wkrótce naprawdę chorym; panował nad sobą siłą woli, czuł jednakże, że się siły jego wyczerpują i że zdenerwowanie nie da się ukryć; uśmiechał się wprawdzie wesoło dziwną aktorską sztuką, ale ręce mu drżały nieznośnie. Jeść nie mógł nic, a musiał, żeby nie okazać, że coś się w nim zmieniło - jadł więc z rozpaczą i trudem; zdawało mu się, że własnymi szczękami własne obolałe żuje serce. Czuł jednakże, że z każdą godziną jest mu gorzej, zaczynał się bowiem obawiać nocy. Co on zrobi z perłami? W ubraniu ich nie pozostawi, choćby dlatego, że mu żona zawsze w nocy przeszukuje kieszenie, pod poduszką ich nie schowa, bo może jej wpaść do głowy wsadzenie ręki pod jego poduszkę. A niechby tak na dobitek nagła żądza u połowicy i wizyta w jego łożu? Ha! Pan Kiercz czuł, że dostaje gorączki. Zwlekał, jak tylko mógł, chwilę udania się na spoczynek, chcąc zyskać na czasie potrzebnym mu do ułożenia planu. Miał ich tysiąc, a żaden nie był dobry. Mrużył oczy nerwowo, targał serwetkę i myślał, coraz więcej zmęczony, tak że wreszcie z trudem podniósł się z krzesła. Czekał teraz tylko szczęśliwej chwili natchnienia, wiedząc o tym, że czasem i rozpacz wcale udatne miewa pomysły; wiedział i o tym także, że czasem najgłupszy i najprostszy pomysł jest w praktyce genialnym; kiedy mu więc pozostała chwila swobody i kiedy na moment pozostał samotnym we wspólnej małżeńskiej sypialni, zdjął szybko but i włożył perły do jego obszernego wnętrza. Czuł, że jest w tej chwili bardzo blady, więc odwracał twarz od światła, kiedy połowica przyszła legnąć w łożu jak szczęśliwy dzik w miękkim, ciepłym bagnie. Jęknął nagle sprężynowy materac i po chwili cisza zaległa równo oddychająca. Pan Kiercz nie spał: nasłuchiwał czujnie miarowego oddechu żony, sam zaś udawał gwizdem przez nos, że i jego sen ogarnął; oczy szeroko otwarte wymierzył na but i pilnował go wzrokiem niezmiernie czujnym. Rozmyślał równocześnie nad tym, co on ma teraz właściwie uczynić? Rozpacz spojrzała na niego z mrocznego kąta pokoju. Zasnąć nie mógł, bo a nuż, zmęczony do ostateczności, będzie nazajutrz spać długo, a służąca zabierze rano buty, z których jeden wart był milion?! Bał się poruszyć, aby nie zbudzić żony, która gotowa się zdumieć dziwnym jego zachowaniem, na które już przedtem patrzyła dość podejrzliwie. A zmęczenie teraz dopiero rozparło się w nim leniwie, ołowiane powieki zapadały się same, ciężko jak wieko u skrzyni. Rozpacz... rozpacz... rozpacz... Pan Kiercz słyszał północ, słyszał pierwszą i drugą, i trzecią godzinę. Zmęczenie zaczęło go boleć, ale przecież nie usnął. Zbierało mu się właściwie na płacz, tak się czuł biednym i pokrzywdzonym, a przy tym wszystkim niesłychanie bezradnym. Zaś w bucie prawej nogi spał sobie spokojnym, beztroskim, zimnym snem - milion. Umęczony mózg szczęśliwego przez całe życie pana Kiercza rozważał. Zrozumiał pan Paweł, że dotąd ze swym dochodzikiem był nędzarzem, i pojął, że był właściwie bardzo nieszczęśliwym. Kto on był? Co był wart? Co mógł zdziałać? Nic. A kimże jest teraz Paweł Kiercz? "Nazywam się milion" - szepnął sam sobie w zachwycie i nie zauważył, że go chłód nocny, a równocześnie i gorączka trzęsą niemiłosiernie. Rozmyślał dalej, że kiedy sprawa zguby, która jutro zapewne poruszy całą Warszawę, ucichnie za rok czy dwa, sprzeda perły w jakiś sposób, który później obmyśli, da z całą pewnością tysiąc rubli na biednych, a potem... Pan Paweł spojrzał w tej chwili na but, który się rysował w mroku, i ujrzał najwyraźniej wydobywającą się z jego wnętrza srebrzystą poświatę - więc na chwilę z rozkoszy przymknął oczy. Dziwne się przed nim w tejże chwili otwarły raje, wspaniałe, tęczowe zalśniły obrazy, które jednakże nie zdołały uśpić cierpliwej czujności pana Pawła; w jednej chwili bowiem wytrzeszczył on oczy i dech powstrzymał w piersi; słyszał bicie krwi w skroniach i czuł, że włosy mu się jeżą na głowie: oto z rogu pokoju zbliżał się ktoś w stronę wypchanego perłami buta, wyciągnąwszy przed siebie dwie olbrzymie, zachłanne złodziejskie ręce. Pan Kiercz chciał krzyknąć, lecz nie mógł, głos mu z lęku uwiązł w gardle, śmiertelnie więc przerażony, jak mógł tylko najszerzej otworzył oczy i gotów był w każdej chwili do skoku i do obrony swoich pereł. Tajemnicza postać szła w jego stronę powoli, rosnąc za każdym krokiem, bezgłośna, przyczajona i ukryta tak, że twarzy jej dojrzeć nie mógł, widocznie więc była w masce, widział jedynie jej potworne zarysy. Już... już... była przy nim, kiedy nim nagle podrzucił śmiertelny lęk, tak że się porwał z łóżka i czekał gotów bronić się rękoma, nogami i zębami, gdyż je wyszczerzył straszliwie i czekał. Przed oczyma miał krwawe koła, wirujące coraz szybszym ruchem, w ich zaś ośrodku, jak w okropnej aureoli - ktoś się zbliżał. Więc pan Kiercz zsunął się tygrysim ruchem z łoża i począł sam iść ku widmu drżący z zimna, choć go oblewał już nie siódmy, ale czternasty pot, i szedł cały w furii, pochłonięty rozpaczą, i kiedy mu się zdawało, że jest już blisko, wyprężył się i podskoczył, chcąc chwycić zbójcę za gardło, głowę zaś sam równocześnie pochylił, aby ujść tego samego ze strony wroga. Równocześnie uderzył capią modą głową w pierś łotra, wróg zaś znakomicie uderzony głośno zadudnił, jakby się waliła kamienica, i stał nieporuszony, albowiem szafa ma ten zwyczaj, że jej nic nie wzrusza, nawet jeśli ją kto bierze za upiora. Głupi sprzęt. Jęknął pan Kiercz i otrzeźwiał. Czuł we łbie mocny ból, albowiem szafa była solidnie dębowa; w oczach rozbłysnął mu od razu siedmioramienny świecznik i równie od razu zagasnął. Równocześnie jednakże usłyszał pan Paweł przejmujący i serdeczny wrzask swojej żony, potem trzask zapałek. Przerażenie pani Kierczowej nie miało granic, nawet piersi trzęsły się jej ze strachu na widok bladego męża, który się słaniał na nagich, kosmatych nogach, jedną zaś ręką trzymał się za głowę. Pan Kiercz jednakże szybko sobą zawładnął, bo się nawet uśmiechnął tym śmiechem, którym się nieboszczyk zazwyczaj uśmiecha do powały, nie ostudził tym jednakże przerażenia żony. Długo nie mogło usnąć biedactwo mimo zapewnień, że pan Kiercz miał tylko zły sen, bo mu się śniło mianowicie, że mu ktoś chce widelcem wyłupić lewe oko, więc się przez sen porwał na zbójcę. Pan Paweł legł z powrotem na madejowym swoim łożu, położył się zaś z tym uczuciem, że się we własną kładzie trumnę. Rozbity był na ciele i na duszy; łeb go bolał nieznośnie, jakby się rozpękł na dwie połowy, dusza popękała w nim jak lustro na kilka części. Strach go wyczerpał, zmęczenie zaś i bezsenność dobijały go powoli, umiejętnie, cierpliwie i systematycznie. W pewnej chwili było mu wszystko jedno, jak człowiekowi, który znużony błądzeniem wśród śnieżystej zawiei, kładzie się wreszcie w śnieg i czeka śmierci. Byle zasnąć... byle zasnąć... Przez myśl mu przebiegło, aby wstać odważnie, chwycić ten but nieszczęsny zamieniony czasowo na perłową konchę i cisnąć nim przez okno na ulicę - niech go bierze, kto chce. Ale się pomysłowi temu, zgoła głupiemu, oparła mądra część jego duszy. - Panie Kiercz - mówił mu rozsądek niesamowitym szeptem - czyś pan oszalał? Chce pan za okno wyrzucić milion? Nie możesz trochę pocierpieć? Dla stu rubli toś pracował przez dziesięć nocy, a dla miliona żal ci jednej? Panie Kiercz, panie Pawle! Uznał te wszystkie racje pan Paweł i zaakceptował je; jednakowoż poczuł się tak biednym, że mu się z oczu potoczyły łzy jak perły... I użalił się sam nad sobą: - Po co mnie właśnie diabli nadali tę historię? Nie mógł tego znaleźć kto inny? Zaledwie to jednak pomyślał, a mróz po nim przebiegł na samą myśl, że to naprawdę mógł znaleźć kto inny. Że jednak najtwardszy zbrodniarz ma w sobie ziarnko sumienia, pan Kiercz zaś nie był zbrodniarzem, lecz człowiekiem roztropnym, więc się w nim budzić poczęły refleksje: - Gdyby powóz był miał numer, odniósłbym jutro i oddał. A tak komuż je oddam? Uwadze tej bezwarunkowo nie można było odmówić słuszności, jak i dalszym pana Pawła spostrzeżeniom na ten temat, które orzekły, że jeśli kto tak łatwo gubi perły, które są warte krocie, ten pewnie biedny nie jest, a ileż to łez i krzywd można będzie otrzeć za ten majątek. Co do tego ocierania łez i niweczenia krzywd pan Kiercz nie miał jeszcze sformułowanego programu, na wszelki jednak wypadek uczynił tę uwagę, aby się we własnych oczach wydać jako tako. Sam zresztą czuł się w tej chwili bardzo pokrzywdzonym, po twarzy zaś spływały mu jego własne łzy ani lepsze, ani też gorsze od innych. Wiele, wiele jeszcze przemyślał pan Paweł na pół majacząc, dlatego nie notujemy dokładnie tych doskonałych moralnych dysertacji, trzeba by bowiem złote ziarna wyłuskiwać z plew gorączki. Oka jednakże nie zmrużył niezłomny strażnik cudownych pereł, gotów oddać za nie życie. Stawały mu się one z każdą chwilą droższe, droższą bowiem i cenniejszą staje się dla nas rzecz, dla której człowiek wiele wycierpiał i którą okupił bólem. Zdanie to, piękne i mądre, które by doskonale mogło służyć do częstego przepisywania we wzorach kaligraficznych, żywy miało dowód w panu Pawle, który równo z pierwszym promieniem słońca - co zachłannie i zgoła bezwstydnie legło złotą plamą na odsłoniętych piersiach pani Kierczowej - podniósł się ciężko z łoża. Zatoczył się jak pijany, potem ubrał się cichutko i starannie ukrył w kieszeni perły, owinąwszy je w chustkę od nosa. Z panią zaś Kierczową powstał tego dnia z pościeli i jej o męża niepokój. Przyglądała mu się pilnie przy śniadaniu i na chwilę zaniemówiła. Potem dopiero rzecze: - Aleś ty zielony, nie daj Boże! A tobie co się stało? Pan Kiercz coś bąknął. - Żółć czy co, na psa urok? - pytała żona. - Źle spałem - odrzekł pan Kiercz. - Kolacja ci może zaszkodziła? Chlałeś po baraninie wodę, jakbyś węgiel miał w żołądku... - Ech, nie, tylko widzisz, taki dziwny sen. Już ci mówiłem: z widelcem mi do oka!... pomyśl sobie... - Rzeczywiście, także sen... Maryniu! Przyszła Marynia, wielki tłumok, służąca wierna, pilna, pracowita i bardzo pyskata. - Słuchaj no, Maryniu. Co to znaczy, kiedy się śni, że ktoś chce widelcem wydłubać oko? Pan Kiercz był mocno niezadowolony, Marynia zaś długo, bardzo długo myślała. - A widelec jaki był, srebrny? - Jaki widelec, Pawełku? Pan Kiercz począł sobie gwałtownie przypominać. - Aha, srebrny! - To źle! - rzekła Marysia. Państwo Kierczowie spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem. - A które oko? - pyta wierny tłumok. - Lewe... - To także bardzo źle. Prawe byłoby lepiej. - Dlaczego lepiej? - Bo "oka prawa radość dawa, oka lewa łza wylewa"... - wygłosiła Marysia okulistyczną sentencję litewską. - A ten cały sen, to mi się nie podoba; znaczy, że będzie wielkie nieszczęście w domu z powodu znalezionej rzeczy. W pana Kiercza jakby piorun ugodził; zmienił się na twarzy, pobladł, potem poczerwieniał, potem gwałtownym, obłąkanym ruchem chwycił nóż i chciał go utopić w nabrzmiałej piersi wiernej i pyskatej służącej. Byłby jej zbyt wielkiej szkody nie zrobił, bo aby przez te górskie zwały i przez te wyniosłe wielbłądzie garby dostać się do jej serca, na to trzeba by było harpuna, używanego do zabijania wielorybów - mocno jednakże dziewicę przestraszył. Bardzo się źle zaczął ten dzień, bardzo źle. Kiedy się bowiem już jako tako uspokoiło w domu po tym wybuchu pana Pawła i kiedy Marynia ulżyła sobie wytłukłszy wszystkie płaskie i głębokie talerze, pani Kierczowa zabrała się do czytania gazety, pan Paweł zaś, mocno sfatygowany, drzemał na fotelu, czujny jak żuraw. - Słyszałeś? - mówi nagle pani Kierczowa. - Nic nie słyszałem, daj mi pokój! - Ładne musiały być perły... Pan Kiercz otworzył oczy, jakby nagle zobaczył upiora. - Jakie p... perły?... Tedy zostało mu odczytane głośno: ...Wczoraj zgubiła pani baronowa Iza Gutta-Percha bezcenne perły, należące do rodzinnych klejnotów szanownej tej rodziny. Nie można ściśle określić ich wartości, wśród pereł tych bowiem były egzemplarze niesłychanej rzadkości. Największa środkowa perła, pochodząca ze skarbca najbogatszego maharadży indyjskiego, kosztowała wiele żywotów ludzkich i wiele krwi, i może to dlatego, przez dziwny tragizm losu miała ona prześliczny odcień różowawy. Są to perły bez ceny. Znalazca dotąd się nie zgłosił; otrzymałby on dziesięć procent wartości wedle oceny sądu, a więc mały majątek. Niestety! - wątpić trzeba, czy znajdzie się człowiek tak uczciwy, który by oddał znalezione krocie tysięcy... - Pewnie jakiś złodziej znalazł - westchnęła pani Kierczowa - porządny człowiek nie ma szczęścia... Pan Paweł Kiercz zemdlał... Minęły od tego czasu dwa tygodnie. Po świecie chodziło widmo człowieka, który się kiedyś nazywał Pawłem Kierczem; skóra na nim pożółkła, wychudł, miał ustawiczną gorączkę. Od dwóch tygodni człowiek ten nie zmrużył oka. Żona patrzyła na to wszystko przerażona, lamentowała, dawała na msze - nic nie pomagało. W dzień to się czasem zdrzemnął, ale budził go najmniejszy szelest; wtedy się zrywał przerażony i obiema rękami chwytał się za piersi, dziwnie wzdęte. Zdawało się, że między piersiami państwa Kierczów nie było już teraz różnicy, Kiercz bowiem nosił teraz swój skarb na piersi w irchowym woreczku. Czasem znów godzinami całymi przeglądał encyklopedie, albo też wertował stosy jubilerskich cenników; gdziekolwiek można było cokolwiek przeczytać o perłach, to wszystko pan Kiercz przeczytał. Jeść nie mógł, tylko wypijał morze wody, wreszcie się począł słaniać na nogach. Zniósł czcigodną instytucję wspólnej sypialni i sypiał w oddzielnym pokoju, u którego drzwi poprzybijał wymyślne stalowe zamki, w okno zaś kazał wprawić kraty. Nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że pan Kiercz zwariował lub co najmniej, że wariuje powoli, ratami; takie przynajmniej przekonanie miała o nim pani Kierczowa, która jednego dnia uklękła przed nim niespodzianie i poczęła go błagać, aby poszedł po poradę do lekarza. Nie chciała mu powiedzieć wprost, żeby sobie dał opukać głowę, zwróciła więc jego uwagę na inną część ciała, chcąc pośrednio wskazać na źródło choroby. - Pawełku - powiada - idź do doktora... Pan Kiercz spojrzał na nią błędnie. - Idź, na miłość boską! - Nic mi nie jest, nie pójdę... - Jak to nic? Daj sobie tylko zbadać piersi... O nieszczęsne słowo! Usłyszawszy je, wściekł się pan Kiercz i oto małżeńskie szczęście odleciało jak złote ptaszę, albowiem pan Kiercz rzucił się na żonę jak tygrys i sprał ją, od zmysłów odszedłszy. Pozostawił na niej sińce dość dużych wymiarów, uszkodził jej ucho, które spuchło niepomiernie, a w garści pozostał mu kosmyk, rzewny kosmyk lnianych włosów żony. To był początek tragedii. Zauważył widocznie pan Kiercz, że mu trochę ruchu w jego zdenerwowaniu pomaga, stosować tedy począł częściej tę leczniczą metodę. Po kilku tygodniach nie mijał już ani jeden dzień bez takiego "kwadransu dla zdrowia", co miało skutek zgoła poważny. Krzyki pani Kierczowej wybiegły na ulicę, z ulicy do konsystorza i oto pewnego dnia pan Kiercz pozostał samotny, otrzymawszy separację od stołu i łoża, z tych dwóch bowiem sprzętów poza trumną składa się ulegalizowane życie ludzkie. Wtedy zaczął bijać służącą, od której otrzymał separację jeszcze łatwiej. Został wreszcie zupełnie sam i wtedy pierwszą jego myślą była myśl szczęśliwa o tym, że będzie się mógł wyspać. Przez cały dzień oglądał swój skarb: dotykał każdej perły, sto razy z rzędu je liczył, obliczał wartość każdej z osobna i wszystkich razem; oświetlał je z różnych stron, wkładał je na szyję i wystawał godzinami przed lustrem. Pod wieczór zaś zajął się dziwną robotą: odwrócił łóżko do góry nogami i w jednej z nich począł wiercić mozolnie dziurę; zmęczył się i spocił, wreszcie jednak, owinąwszy perły starannie watą, wetknął je w otwór nogi, zabił go deszczułką, odwrócił łóżko i legł na nim naprawdę po raz pierwszy. Chciał zasnąć. Śmiertelne zmęczenie zmieniło go w drewno, toteż w istocie zasnął w tejże samej chwili. Spał snem kamiennym, a jednak około północy zerwał się nagle, zapalił świecę i znów wywracał łóżko, badając, czy perły są na swoim miejscu. Rozumiał doskonale, że postępuje jak wariat, ale nie mógł inaczej. Za to we dnie rozmyślał głęboko: rozważał, co należy uczynić, aby perły sprzedać bez katastrofy, obliczał majątek i układał plany. Na pierwszym była naturalnie Ameryka, gdzie spędzi resztę życia w dostatku i rozkoszach, które mu nagrodzą obecne udręczenia. Trzeba było jednakże czekać na to jeszcze bardzo długo. Jeszcze od czasu do czasu, jak ostatnie krople po burzy, ukazywały się w pismach notatki donoszące, że po słynnych perłach baronowej Gutta-Perchi wszelki ślad zaginął. Zapewne wszyscy jubilerzy świata powiadomieni byli o zgubie, czuwała zapewne policja całej ziemi. Właściwie jednak to pan Kiercz miał w całej swojej udręce poczucie pewnej dumy. "Wszyscy jubilerzy świata i policja całej ziemi" - a tu on jeden ze swoim skarbem, bezpieczny i mądry. Jednego tylko nie zauważył, tego mianowicie, że zupełnie zapomniał się śmiać. Kiedy spojrzał w lustro, widział twarz śmiertelnie wylękłą, zapadłe, opętane gorączką oczy i żółtą skórę. Ręce mu drżały nieznośnie, chodził nawet z trudnością. Do domu nikogo nie wpuszczał, opatrzone srogim łańcuchem drzwi uchylał tylko tyle, aby przez nie mógł odbierać przynoszone mu do domu pożywienie. Zapomniał o całym świecie, jak też i o nim wszyscy zapomnieli, jakby umarł. Miał zresztą sam to wrażenie, że jest w grobie, nadzieja jednakże zmartwychpowstania w chwale i bogactwie trzymała go przy życiu. Minął wreszcie rok cały tych męczarni. Pan Kiercz począł rozmyślać nad urzeczywistnieniem planów. Stało się tedy pewnego dnia, że się pan Kiercz spakował, w przeciągu paru godzin sprzedał wszystko Żydkom za psie pieniądze, przeżegnał się i pojechał do Paryża. Znał z cenników na pamięć wszystkie firmy jubilerskie; całymi dniami chodził po ulicy Royal i po de la Paix i przystawał przed każdym wystawowym oknem, ostrożnie zaglądając do środka. Aż jednego dnia zwiódł z jedwabnego sznurka trzy najmniejsze perły, poszedł do kościoła i długo a żarliwie się modlił. Potem pewnie, niesłychanie pewnie, śmiertelnym wysiłkiem woli zmógłszy śmiertelną trwogę, wszedł do sklepu największego paryskiego jubilera. - Czym panu mogę służyć? Kiercz zachwiał się na nogach, równocześnie spokojnie wyjmował różowe, śliczne perełki, owinięte w jedwabistą bibułkę. - Chciałbym to sprzedać!... - rzekł cicho, lecz niemalże nonszalancko. Siwy staruszek, jubiler, zanim spojrzał na perły, począł się przyglądać jemu przede wszystkim, i to bardzo badawczo: kiedy się pan Kiercz spotkał z jego wzrokiem, pomyślał błyskawicznie, że jeszcze jest czas, aby uciec; strach równocześnie przykuł go do ziemi. - Co to jest? - zapytał jubiler. - Perły... trzy perły... bardzo piękne... - Proszę pokazać. Staruszek wziął je w palce, podszedł do światła i spojrzał. Z pereł przeniósł wzrok na Kiercza, potem znów zaczął badać klejnoty. Kierczowi oddech zaparło w piersi, drżeć począł na całym ciele i czekał, wodząc oczyma za rękami jubilera, który nagle poczerwieniał, zawinął szybko perły w bibułkę i oddając je Kierczowi rzekł mu podniesionym głosem: - Idź pan z tym natychmiast, zanim będę miał czas zawołać policjanta! - Jezus Maria! - krzyknął Kiercz zduszonym głosem i jednym jelenim susem był za drzwiami. Pot mu wyszedł na czoło, strach gonił go po ulicach jak ogar; wskoczył do automobilu i kazał się wieźć na drugi koniec Paryża, oglądając się od czasu do czasu, czy go kto nie tropi. Nie mógł zebrać myśli, to jedno tylko wykombinował, że staruszek jubiler to musi być bardzo zacny człowiek. Poznał perły i nie kazał go zamknąć, choć mógł. Jeszcze go ostrzegł. Straszną noc spędził w hotelu. Na drugi dzień był już w drodze do Wenecji. Przesiedział w niej miesiąc, zanim się odważył wejść do jubilerskiego sklepu na placu św. Marka; byłby się może jeszcze na tę odwagę nie zdobył, lecz musiał: pieniądze mu się skończyły, miał w kieszeni parę franków zaledwie. Powtórzyła się historia z Paryża, lecz z innym skutkiem. Przyjął go jubiler bardzo grzeczny, gładki i młody. Obejrzał trzy perły i uśmiechnął się. To był dobry znak. - Nie zna ich! - pomyślał Kiercz i otucha w niego wstąpiła. - Pan je chce sprzedać? - zapytał jubiler. - Właściwie nie - odrzekł Kiercz bardzo chytrze - ale są mi niepotrzebne. - Ma pan więcej takich? - Owszem, owszem... Może bym znalazł... - Takie same? Jubiler w tym miejscu znowu się uśmiechnął. - I takie same, i większe... To rodzinne... - Może mi je pan pokazać? Kierczowi było wszystko jedno. - Albo majątek, albo kryminał - pomyślał - raz trzeba skończyć... Wydobył z kieszeni ogromny sznur pereł i położył je ostrożnie na szkle stołu. Jubiler wziął je w rękę wciąż uśmiechnięty, i ważył je wesoło. - Owszem - rzekł - mogę kupić, ale wszystkie. Niebo się otworzyło przed Kierczem. Jubiler zaś patrzył na niego z nadzwyczajnym uśmiechem. - Ile pan chce za to? Kiercz obliczył już dawno. - Milion dwakroć! - rzekł dobitnie, w myśli zaś postanowił owe dwakroć opuścić przy targu. - Dam panu... co by tu panu za to dać? Widzi pan, trzeba mi tych pereł na prezent dla kucharki. Dam panu dwadzieścia franków... Dam trzydzieści bez targu. Ale żart się panu udał. Ten milion był doskonały!... I począł się śmiać na całe gardło. Kiercz pobladł jak śmierć. - To te perły są fałszywe?... Jubiler spoważniał. - Jak to? pan o tym nie wiedział? Kierczowi coś się stało w gardle i nic nie odpowiedział, jubiler zaś spojrzał na niego z litością. - Biedny wariat! - pomyślał i dodał oddając mu perły: - Niech je pan weźmie z powrotem, pan je widocznie bardzo ceni i kocha... Z oczu pana Pawła Kiercza leciały łzy, duże jak największe z jego pereł. Piersią wstrząsało łkanie. Tak, on je bardzo kocha. Wziął je drżącą ręką i zataczając się wyszedł. Tego dnia powiesił się w Wenecji, w hotelowym pokoju Paweł Kiercz z Warszawy. Samobójstwo to dlatego było głośne, że oryginalne; biedny ten człowiek powiesił się bowiem na ogromnym sznurze pereł.